Universo DC: La Noche Final (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La Anti-Vida ha caído en la Tierra y sus efectos no tardan en hacerse sentir: hordas enteras de zombies atacan a la Humanidad. Sólo la unión de los mejores superhéroes de la Tierra podrán hacerle frente a la amenaza. Mientras, Muerte (de los Eternos) aprovecha para visitar a un viejo conocido. ¡Una historia increíble!


**UNIVERSO DC: LA NOCHE FINAL**

**Parte Uno **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo <strong>

**El Despertar de los Muertos **

-_"Hubo voces… y rayos y truenos…"_ – recitó el hombre, de la Biblia – _"Y un terremoto. Y siguieron con fuego mezclado con sangre. Y una estrella cayó del cielo. Ardía como si fuera una antorcha… y yo observé y oí la voz de un ángel que decía con voz de trueno: Pesar, pesar, pesar a los habitantes de la Tierra, porque el Día del Señor está aquí". _

El hombre –un paciente del Hospital General de Metrópolis– hizo una pausa. El sacerdote, sentado a su lado y con las Sagradas Escrituras en las manos, lo observó muy preocupado. El estado físico del enfermo era deplorable: flaco, consumido, casi un esqueleto vestido con una sencilla bata hospitalaria. Cualquiera diría que aquel sujeto padecía un cáncer terminal y que se hallaba en su última fase, pero entonces quien dictaminara tal diagnostico debería reparar en algo muy fundamental en la escena, algo inusual: tanto el sacerdote como el personal médico que rodeaban al paciente se hallaban vestidos, enfundados en trajes aislantes. Trajes blancos, con escafandras y visores y filtros para el aire. También, debería fijarse que aquella habitación de hospital no era una ordinaria sino que se hallaba ubicada en los sótanos del edificio, en un área restringida y con fuerte custodia militar.

-Todo está ahí… _¡Coff!_ – tosió – En el Libro de las Revelaciones. Puedo seguir recitándoselo… Todavía hay más.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Jefferson – replicó el sacerdote. Cerró el grueso libro – Deberías descansar.

-¡Y una mierda! – le espetó el otro, furioso – ¿Descansar? ¡Míreme, Reverendo! ¡Míreme! ¡Si cierro los ojos, moriré! Y no quiero morir… no después de lo que vi en África… no después de saber que la muerte ya no es garantía de nada. _¡Coff! ¡Coff!_ – volvió a toser, esta vez más fuerte. Una enfermera embutida en un traje de riesgo biológico se apresuró a asistirlo – Lea… Lea de la Biblia, Reverendo. Lea y convénzase… Apocalipsis, Capitulo 20… Versículos 12 y 13. ¡Lea!

El sacerdote suspiró, pero obedeció al pedido del moribundo. Buscó el pasaje y leyó:

-_"…Y vi a los muertos, los grandes y los pequeños, de pie ante el trono, y se abrieron los rollos. Pero se abrió otro rollo; es el rollo de la vida. Y los muertos fueron juzgados de acuerdo con las cosas escritas en los rollos según sus hechos. Y el mar entregó los muertos que había en él, y la muerte y el Hades entregaron los muertos que había en ellos…" _

El nuevo acceso de tos del enfermo interrumpió su lectura. En aquella ocasión, el paciente había escupido sangre y comenzaba a convulsivar. A la primera enfermera se le unió otra y el médico, todos usando el mismo traje aislante blanco. Al comprobar que los latidos del corazón de Jefferson se aceleraban, le inyectaron algo. El sacerdote aguardó, hasta que el doctor se volvió hacia él y le pidió educadamente que saliera de la habitación.

En un principio, Norman McKay pensó en negarse. Jefferson, el enfermo, era un conocido suyo de su iglesia. Por eso el Reverendo estaba allí. El soldado enfermo había mandado a pedir por él. Pero al ver la cara aterrada y pálida del médico, comprendió que lo mejor era obedecer.

Salió de la sala no sin antes ver –y oír– cómo el ECG se volvía plano y el corazón del paciente dejaba abruptamente de latir. Ya en el pasillo, el cura aguardó, prestando oído a lo que sucedía en la habitación. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Alguien apagó el aparato de monitoreo ECG y los pitidos de la maquina cesaron. Norman bajó la vista apesadumbrado y rezó una oración por el descanso eterno del alma del difunto…

Sus oraciones las interrumpió un grito desgarrador, inhumano, feroz, animal. Con los ojos como platos, el Reverendo volvió a entrar en la sala y lo que vio lo dejó helado del espanto.

Jefferson, el hombre enfermo que acababa de morir, se había incorporado en la cama y lleno de una furia demoniaca se lanzaba sobre una de las enfermeras, rugiendo. Con los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre y ahora dueño de una fuerza y velocidad descomunales, desgarraba el traje aislante de la chica y destrozaba su garganta a mordiscones, ávido por devorar su carne.

-Dios misericordioso…- murmuró Norman. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes se apersonaron sin tardanza en el lugar, alzando sus rifles AK y disparando al infectado.

El no-muerto recibió todos y cada uno de los balazos, pero no cayó. Volviendo su rostro –una máscara bañada en sangre y restos de carne desgarrada– hacia sus atacantes, aulló lleno de ira y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Todo mundo fuera de esta habitación! _¡Ahora!_ – gritó alguien.

Norman fue empujado contra su voluntad y sacado junto con la enfermera que quedaba y el médico. Otra lluvia de balas estaba chocando con fuerza contra el zombie, intentando pararlo.

La pesadilla aparentemente acabó cuando un soldado con un lanzallamas ingresó en la sala e hizo regar fuego en su interior. Norman y el resto del personal sanitario fueron llevados a un área aparte, sometidos a un proceso de descontaminación y finalmente, pudieron quitarse los trajes. Libre de su escafandra, el Reverendo no pudo soportarlo más: _vacío de manera ruidosa el contenido de su estómago. _

-Oh Dios, oh Dios, Oh Dios… - fue todo lo único que pudo decir. No le salió nada más. Se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró, con amargura y desesperación.

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Algo oscuro está despertando… **

**El continente africano. **

Hal Jordan observaba el inmenso cráter en el centro de África con ojo crítico. Según le informó su anillo, aquél hoyo tenía 20 kilómetros de profundidad. Antes de la caída del objeto espacial, en la zona se levantaban varios poblados. El impacto de lo que fuera que cayó aniquiló a todos y a todo en un amplio rango muy extenso. Qué cosa provocó este desastre, era algo que Hal había venido a averiguar.

-Aquí Linterna Verde, reportándose – dijo, hablando mediante su anillo – ¿Me reciben allá arriba en la Atalaya? Cambio.

-_Aquí el Detective Marciano_ – respondió una voz – _Fuerte y claro, Hal. Sin embargo, algo en la zona evita que las transmisiones convencionales de radio puedan circular libremente…_

-Okey. Mantendremos este enlace permanente. Voy a averiguar qué diablos provocó esto.

-_Ve con cuidado, amigo. _

-Descuida, J'onn. Lo tendré… Por cierto, ¿Cómo va el asunto en el resto de África?

-_La Liga asiste a las autoridades locales en lo que puede. Hasta el momento, la infección y los disturbios están contenidos en ese continente, pero el peligro de que esta epidemia se extienda es algo muy real. _

-Muy bien. Voy a bajar ahí, a ese hoyo, y veamos con que nos encontramos.

Un aura verde envolvió a Jordan. El Linterna Verde se largó al cráter y descendió a sus tétricas profundidades, con el corazón encogido. No sentía miedo, pero tampoco podía decirse que estaba entusiasmado por lo que podía encontrar ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Metrópolis. <strong>

El Reverendo Norman McKay ofició la ceremonia de rigor en el funeral del cabo Jefferson. Fue, como no podía ser de otra manera, a cajón cerrado. Asistieron familiares y deudos del difunto, y para todos la versión oficial era la misma: el soldado había muerto por culpa de la extraña enfermedad, la "rabia africana" como ya se la conocía en el mundo. Era el primer norteamericano fallecido por la infección. El CDC de Atlanta y la OMS1 luchaban todavía incansablemente buscando la cura para una enfermedad que ya se había cobrado la vida de millones de africanos.

Eso fue todo lo que el parte oficial decía. Nada más. En ningún lado hablaba sobre los macabros hechos que el Reverendo había contemplado con posterioridad. Nada de resurrecciones, ataques caníbales ni que el enfermo sólo pudo ser detenido cuando le prendieron fuego a su cuerpo.

Por un lado, Norman se sentía molesto con las Fuerzas Armadas y su Gobierno por mantener todo el asunto en secreto. Por el otro, entendía la necesidad de la cautela: las imágenes del caos africano eran retransmitidas las 24 horas al día. Imaginar un pánico similar en los Estados Unidos le ponía la carne de gallina.

Así fue como el sacerdote también se convirtió en cómplice y no le contó a nadie lo que había visto. Molesto consigo mismo, esa tarde después del funeral salió a la calle vestido de civil para despejarse un poco. Fue inútil: _fuera donde fuera, el tema del caos africano estaba por todas partes… _

Todo el mundo tenía algo que decir. Desde los vendedores de periódicos en los puestos de las esquinas, hasta la gente reunida en la cafetería a la que entró para tomarse algo caliente. Incluso, en ese sitio tenían puesto un televisor encendido donde la WGBS comentaba las últimas noticias que llegaban del otro lado del mundo.

-El pánico continua campando a sus anchas en África – decía un periodista – Las autoridades locales se han visto imposibilitadas a la hora de contener a las oleadas de saqueadores que asolan ciudades enteras. Sumado a eso, los hospitales de todo el continente colapsan en una crisis sanitaria increíble al desbordar de enfermos infectados por la "rabia africana". El extraño y resistente virus que la causa provoca la muerte de la persona contagiada en un periodo de tan solo 24 horas. El CDC y la OMS siguen su lucha para encontrar una cura o vacuna. A ellos se les han sumado recientemente instituciones privadas, como los Laboratorios STAR y la División de Investigación Biológica de Lexcorp.

El periodista hizo una pausa. Norman tomó un sorbo de su café caliente, mientras esperaba a que continuara, la vista fija en la pantalla.

-La conocida Liga de la Justicia (fundada oficialmente en el año 2013 por Batman, Superman y Wonder Woman) también interviene en el hecho. Se sabe que muchos de sus muy importantes miembros se hallan ocupados ayudando a las autoridades locales en su lucha contra las revueltas y la anarquía que amenazan con extenderse fuera de las fronteras africanas.

Hasta ahí, las noticias que el Reverendo McKay pudo oír mientras se tomaba su café. No había nada en ellas que hablara de muertos vivientes.

-Me pregunto hasta cuándo van a poder ocultarle la verdad a la gente – murmuró – Y, al fin de cuentas, _¿Cuál es la verdad? _

McKay hacia bien en cuestionárselo todo. Los hechos –no del todo conocidos por el mundo– eran los siguientes: 48 horas atrás, un objeto extraño había caído del cielo. El cometa, asteroide, lo que fuera, se había estrellado en el centro del continente africano. Miles murieron en la explosión resultante y otros miles resultaron heridos. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí: dos horas después del impacto, los recientemente fallecidos volvieron a la vida. Algo hacía que las personas resucitasen convertidas en zombies violentos y salvajes. Hordas enteras de aquellas criaturas se esparcían como el agua e infectaban a muchos más con sus mordidas. Se sospechaba de alguna clase de agente patógeno desconocido como el responsable, pero hasta el momento, la ciencia no podía ofrecer una respuesta…2

Era por eso, más que nada, que la Liga de la Justicia intervenía. Quizás la causa de la plaga de no-muertos había venido del espacio. Debían determinar _qué_ _era_ para poder combatirlo.

Ellos no lo sabían todavía, pero la Anti-Vida recién empezaba. A medida que el tiempo pasara, se haría más y más fuerte, y llegaría el momento en que los zombies serían la menor de las preocupaciones con la que los terrestres iban a tener que lidiar.

* * *

><p><strong>2 <strong>

**El dúo superpoderoso **

**África. **

Superboy volaba feliz sobre la sabana africana. Pese a la gravedad de la misión que lo había llevado junto con la Liga al continente negro, no podía evitar disfrutar con la visión que se extendía ante sus ojos. Debajo de él en ese momento, una multitud de cebras corrían velozmente todas juntas.

Lo que fascinaba al Chico de Acero no sólo eran los animales, era el verde. Hectáreas y hectáreas de verde, árboles y plantas. Aquél todavía era un sitio virgen, no tocado por la mano del hombre y el progreso. Algo impensado para la época de la cual procedía…

Conner Kent venia del futuro. Concretamente, del siglo 30. En un principio, creció creyendo ser descendiente directo de Clark Kent, el poderoso Superman. Con posterioridad, descubriría la verdad: **él también era Clark Kent**. Su verdadero origen estaba en un universo alternativo llamado _"Tierra-Prima"_. Allí, un Jor-El y una Lara diferentes lo habían teletransportado a la Tierra para salvarlo de la destrucción de su Krypton. Lamentablemente durante el proceso Conner se dividió en dos mitades diferentes, una buena y la otra mala. La mitad malévola llegó a destino; con el tiempo, sería conocido como Superboy Prime y se volvería un terrible villano, capaz de cometer grandes atrocidades. La parte benévola –Conner, a secas– atravesó el espacio-tiempo para acabar en el futuro y en un mundo del Multiverso denominado _"Tierra-54"_. Después de pasar una larga odisea personal, ambas mitades terminaron uniéndose de nuevo, formando al Superboy definitivo, SUPERBOY ULTIMATE.3

Finalmente, el joven terminó viniendo al siglo 21, donde se juntó con Superman y se unió a la Liga de la Justicia. Y allí estaba ahora, en África, en mitad de una misión…

-Presta atención y espabílate, chico – le dijo alguien, volando a su lado. Conner reaccionó, dejó de contemplar soñadoramente la sabana y a sus animales, y se volvió hacia su compañero – Odiaría tener que perder la vida tan solo porque te quedaste embobado mirando el paisaje.

-Lo siento, Sr. Gardner. No volverá a suceder – se disculpó el muchacho, abochornado.

-Ya. Ya. Eres igual que el otro azuloso. Sin sentido del humor – Guy resopló – Era una broma, relájate. Esos animales no corren por gusto. Algo los asustó. Vamos a ver qué fue.

-Vale.

El Linterna Verde abrió la marcha. Envuelto en su aura esmeralda, voló en dirección de donde la manada venia. Superboy le siguió.

Al igual que Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner era un Linterna de la Tierra. Elegido por los Guardianes del Universo, portaba el anillo de poder y vestía una particular versión del clásico traje del Corps. Había sido escogido como posible reemplazo de Jordan y de hecho, casi lo fue, pero terminó siendo un "miembro de reserva", algo que lo cabroneaba y muchísimo cada vez que alguien tenía el mal tino de mencionárselo.

Guy y Conner hallaron la fuente del temor de las cebras rápidamente. De hecho, un grupo de aquellas demoniacas criaturas estaban sobre una de ellas, devorándola con glotonería en un siniestro festín…

-¡Dios mío! – exclamó Conner. Su grito llamó la atención de los no-muertos, quienes alzaron sus enrojecidos ojos inyectados en sangre y lo miraron, llenos de ira y un hambre atroz.

Las criaturas alguna vez fueron humanas, por supuesto. Surgían de un pueblo aborigen cercano. Habían muerto cuando la Anti-Vida cayó a la Tierra para más tarde ser reanimados como zombies por sus energías. Ahora, con un aspecto demacrado y cadavérico, aquellos seres enfrentaron a los dos superhéroes recién llegados sin temerles.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó Conner.

-¡No importa _qué_ son! ¡Importa _acabar_ con ellas! – Guy voló hacia los monstruos, decidido. Con su anillo, conjuró una motosierra. Dando un alarido de guerra, se plantó ante ellos y comenzó a trozarlos.

Lejos de quedarse quietos mientras los masacraban, los no-muertos atacaron. Conner tuvo que dejar la repulsión de lado y descender junto al Linterna Verde, dedicándose a cuidarle las espaldas.

-¡No reprimas los golpes, chico! – gritó Guy, alzando la motosierra en plan Ash Williams en la película _"Evil Dead"_ - ¡Estos tipos ya están muertos! _¡Aniquílalos! _

-Dios. Que locura – aunque reticente todavía, Conner dejó las sutilezas de lado y les prendió fuego a los monstruos con su visión calorífica. Aun envueltos en llamas y convertidos en teas caminantes, no se quedaban quietos. Seguían rugiendo y atacando, intentando morder y desgarrar hasta que se reducían a cenizas y toda actividad de su parte cesaba al fin.

-¡Tomen esto, condenados hijos de su madre! – Gardner había creado ahora una especie de ametralladora de enorme tamaño, el tipo de arma que utilizaría Rambo. Con ella, disparó balas esmeraldas que hicieron bailar –literalmente– a los no-muertos en pedazos.

Muy rápido, todos los zombies fueron abatidos por el dúo superpoderoso. Apoyando su pie enfundado en una bota sobre el cráneo perforado por un balazo de una de las criaturas, Guy sonreía, satisfecho.

-¡JA! ¿Eso es todo? Que pobre desafío. ¡Estas cosas ni me arrugaron el traje! – miró a Conner. El chico no le estaba prestando atención. Observaba a la distancia – Eh, _Adonis-Boy_. ¿Qué miras?

-Mi superoído captó sonidos en la distancia en esa dirección – le informó Superboy – Así que decidí utilizar mi visión telescópica…

Guardó silencio, evidentemente preocupado. Gardner esperó un buen rato hasta que se cansó.

-¿Y? ¡Venga ya! Tanto suspenso me está matando…

-Me temo que hay una pequeña ciudad a varios kilómetros de aquí, Sr. Gardner. Una horda inmensa la está atacando. Hay gente intentando resistir. Gente viva y sana…

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a por ellos!

Guy y Conner alzaron vuelo otra vez. Veloces como el relámpago, se dirigieron a su nuevo destino.

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

**Mensajero de la Oscuridad **

Hal Jordan había llegado a las profundidades del inmenso cráter. Envuelto en su aura esmeralda, descendió en una caverna oscura y tenebrosa. De no haber sido por la luz que proyectaba su anillo, no vería nada.

No tardó en hallar lo que parecía ser un gran huevo. Compuesto por un material extraño de color negro, estaba colocado en el centro exacto del lugar y por lo que pudo ver, su superficie parecía pulsátil. Latía, incubando algo sin duda maligno.

-Anillo. Dime qué es esto – ordenó.

-_Error. Imposible de calificar. Material desconocido. Energía desconocida_.

-¿J'onn? ¿Me recibes en la Atalaya? Creo que he hallado algo bastante inusual.

Silencio. Hal miró su anillo. El Detective Marciano no le respondió.

-¿J'onn? – repitió.

-No puede oírte – una voz tétrica surgió a su espalda. Se volvió, en guardia. La figura de algo –alguien– se hallaba cerca, pero envuelto en las sombras – Nadie puede oírte, Hal Jordan. Y, por supuesto, nadie podrá salvarte.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifíquese! – ordenó el Linterna Verde, apuntando al intruso con su anillo, listo para defenderse y repeler cualquier ataque a la mas mínima provocación.

La figura avanzó un paso. La luz esmeralda que envolvía al superhéroe la iluminó. Se trataba de una exuberante y bellísima mujer, de piel azul y vestida con unas escasas prendas de color negro que no hacían otra cosa más que resaltar la perfección lujuriosa de sus curvas. Llevaba un anillo de poder qwardiano amarillo en una mano y sostenía un grueso libro de tapas duras con la otra. Al mirar a Jordan, la bella y vampírica alienígena sonrió, enseñando sus colmillos.

-¡Lyssa Drak! – exclamó Hal, reconociéndola – ¿Qué haces en la Tierra? ¿Sigues trabajando para ese patán de Siniestro?4

-Oh, Jordan. Tan imbécil como siempre – Lyssa rió – ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Siniestro es historia. He visto la Oscuridad y ella me ha llamado. Sirvo ahora a un propósito superior…

-Sí, claro. Mira, en este momento estoy ocupado. Hay algo más importante en puerta. Cuando lo termine, tú y yo lucharemos sin problemas, ¿vale?

Lyssa Drak volvió a reír. Abrió su gran libro.

-¿Quieres oír una historia, Jordan? – le preguntó, casi ronroneando al hablar. Lo miró de forma lasciva.

Hal era un Linterna Verde, pero también era un hombre. Tuvo que reconocer que la presencia de la vampírica alienígena era por demás muy inquietante. El parecido físico de la bella y gótica extraterrestre con la actriz porno Rachel Rotten era llamativo. No puede decirse que Jordan fuera asiduo consumidor del cine para adultos (menos, saliendo como estaba con Carol Ferris), pero alguna que otra vez, por aburrimiento o cuando el Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes no lo necesitaba, había echado un vistazo a alguna que otra de esas películas. Y claro, mirando a Lyssa Drak, recordó –por esas estúpidas ideas sin sentido que a veces surgen en la mente– a esa actriz en cuestión.

-No, gracias – Hal se recompuso. Se obligó a volverse hacia el enorme y pulsátil huevo negro. Algo se agitaba bajo la cascara.

"_Qué asco"_, pensó, _"Es igual a los huevos que ponía aquella criatura en aquel film de terror, Alien". _

-Había una vez unos seres poderosos llamados "Los Nuevos Dioses" – empezó Lyssa, ignorando su negativa a oírla – que vivían en constante guerra cósmica los unos con los otros. Unos eran buenos y otros, malos. Pero sucedió que un día, la Muerte llegó a ellos. Para intentar escapar del Maldito Segador, el Señor Tenebroso hizo lo impensable: _se fundió con la Anti-Vida_. En su ignorancia, pensó que podía controlar lo incontrolable – Lyssa suspiró – Se equivocó. Pagó cara su osadía cuando su enemigo lo venció y lo derrotó. Muerto él, su cuerpo fue arrojado al espacio y viajando por los vacíos estelares, acabó estrellándose aquí en la Tierra, donde cumplió con su propósito: **depositar la Semilla de la Anti-Vida**. Una semilla que espera hacer eclosión.

Hal miró a la alienígena. Frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – le preguntó. Ella cerró su libro.

-Hubo una guerra en los cielos – explicó – Los dioses han muerto. Darkseid fue el último. El cruel amo de Apokolips sirvió bien, pese a todo. Cuando cayó en este planeta, su cuerpo se desintegró, pero la Anti-Vida que trajo con él siguió existiendo.5

-¿Eso es lo que hay en este huevo? ¿La Anti-Vida? ¿Qué es eso?

Lyssa se limitó a sonreír, en silencio. Hal le pidió información al anillo.

-_Anti-Vida, Ecuación de la. Teóricamente, energía oscura. Imposible de determinar su naturaleza, composición y origen. Información todavía incompleta _– respondió la voz artificial.

-Me basta y me sobra – Hal creó un mazo enorme – Lo que está en ese huevo es malévolo. Y me imagino que si surgió de la muerte de Darkseid, no debe ser algo lindo. ¡Voy a destrozar esta cosa!

Lo golpeó con fuerza. No se rompió. Muy por el contrario, se produjo una descarga de energía que lo tiró hacia atrás, directamente hacia los brazos de Lyssa Drak.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Oh, Hal Jordan. Sigues sin comprenderlo, ¿cierto? ¡La Anti-Vida ha llegado! Ni tú ni nadie pueden hacerle frente. ¡Cuando el huevo eclosione, tendrá forma física y una identidad, y el universo entero conocerá el negro abrazo de la muerte!

-¡Eso no va a suceder! ¡Vamos a detener esto!

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigos de la Liga de la Justicia? ¿Superman? ¿Todo el Cuerpo de los Linternas Verdes? – Lyssa rió, enseñando los colmillos. Hal le dio un empujón, intentando sacársela de encima. La vampiresa alienígena no lo soltó.

-¡Déjame!

-La Anti-Vida necesita un Heraldo, Jordan, un Mensajero de Su Oscuridad. Alguien que lleve Su Palabra directamente a los Guardianes en Oa. Yo ahora soy la encargada de portar Su Libro… pero tú… tú serás quien lleve ante los portadores del brillo esmeralda la sombra.

Lyssa clavó sus colmillos con fuerza en el cuello de Hal, sorprendiéndolo. En su mordida (que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las mordidas de los vampiros de los films de Terror) iba algo más que una intención de dañarlo: una porción de la Anti-Vida, de la ponzoña en que se había convertido, entró en él. Otra descarga de energía se produjo. Jordan gritó y gritó… y en un segundo, una tenebrosa transformación tuvo lugar.

La piel y la carne de su cuerpo se arrugaron y apergaminaron. Su aspecto se volvió cadavérico. En un pestañazo, el Linterna Verde se había transformado en una especie avanzada de zombie y sus ropas y anillo de poder reflejaban aquél cambio: _el color verde mutó a la oscura energía de la Anti-Vida sin más. _

-¡He aquí al Black Lantern! – proclamó Lyssa, orgullosa – ¡He aquí al Mensajero de la Oscuridad!

El Hal no-muerto abrió sus ojos. Eran un auténtico contraste con el negro de su vestimenta: blancos, lechosos y sin pupilas. Sin embargo, el antiguo campeón de la Tierra podía ver perfectamente. Se arrodilló un momento ante el huevo cósmico donde la Anti-Vida gestaba su futura forma corpórea y le rindió adoración.

-Bendita sea la Sombra y la Oscuridad. ¡Bendita sea la Muerte y la negación a la vida! ¡Alabada sea la Anti-Vida! ¡Como era en un Principio, ahora y siempre, por los siglos de los siglos! ¡Amén!

-Amén – gruño el zombie.

-¡Ve y esparce la Oscuridad! ¡Que la luz esmeralda se apague para siempre, así como la vida de los dioses se ha extinguido en este universo! Sólo puede haber _un_ Dios y ese será la Anti-Vida.

Con un rugido animal y envuelto en un aura negra, Hal se alzó en el aire. Salió volando del cráter y se perdió en el espacio en dirección a Oa, el corazón del universo. Gracias a él, la Noche Final se extendería por las estrellas…

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

**Llamado de auxilio **

La ciudad africana no era muy grande. Sin embargo, una horda inmensa de muertos vivientes en diversos estados de descomposición acosaban a los últimos sobrevivientes humanos que se apiñaban como podían en el centro de refugiados. Utilizando diversas armas a su disposición, los pocos humanos vivos que quedaban se defendían como podían tras una improvisada barricada formada por coches volcados y demás chatarra acumulada.

-¡Esto no está funcionando, Kobe! – le gritó una mujer a la persona a cargo del refugio. Intentó hacerse oír a través del estruendo de las explosiones provocadas por los morteros y el tableteo de los rifles disparando – ¡Ellos son cada vez más y a nosotros se nos acaban las municiones!

Kobe Asuru maldijo en el lenguaje natal de su pueblo, los Ghuri. Antes del caos y la plaga, trabajaba en servicios sociales. No era ni un experto militar ni un consumado estratega. Su habilidad le había valido para organizar a los supervivientes que quedaban en ese "punto seguro". Nada más. Ahora, si un milagro no llegaba pronto del cielo, todos morirían bajo las garras de las pútridas criaturas.

-¡Están rompiendo nuestra valla! – gritó otra persona. Era verdad: los zombies habían descubierto un punto débil en la barricada e inteligentemente lo estaban usando para penetrar sus defensas. No eran unas criaturas tan estúpidas, después de todo.

La horda caníbal no-muerta ya estaba a punto de masacrarlos a todos cuando Superboy llegó volando, cargando una camioneta encima y estrellándola contra el ejército espectral. Tras él, también llegó Gardner, que con su anillo creó una muralla verde para proteger a las personas y separarlas de los no-muertos.

-¡Bendito sean los dioses de mis antepasados! – exclamó Kobe – ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo!

-¿Están todos bien? ¿No hay nadie herido? – preguntó Superboy.

-Ninguno… excepto el diputado Kebile.

Guy Gardner frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sucedió? – quiso saber.

-Una de esas cosas lo mordió hace poco, cuando lo trajeron aquí…

-¿Sr. Gardner? ¿Qué sucede? – Conner vio la expresión sombría en el rostro de su compañero. No se intuía nada bueno.

-¿Dónde está ese sujeto? – le preguntó el Linterna Verde a Kobe.

-Dentro del refugio. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Con quién está? ¿Está solo? ¿Está acompañado?

-Está asistido por el escaso personal médico que tenemos. ¿Me quiere decir qué pasa?

-¡Pasa que metieron la infección dentro con ustedes, tontos! – exclamó Guy, enfadado – ¡Rápido! ¡Llévenos con el herido!

Kebile yacía postrada en una cama dentro del refugio, agonizando. Volaba en fiebre y sudaba. En el brazo tenía una fea herida toscamente vendada.

-¡Esto está mal! ¡Muy mal! – dijo Gardner – ¡Está infectado!

-Seguramente podremos curarlo… - aventuró Conner.

-¿Bromeas? No hay cura para esto. Este tipo se va a morir y a reanimarse como una de esas bestias de ahí fuera.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propone que hagamos? – intervino Kobe.

Gardner no contestó de inmediato. Alzó la mano y apuntó al político enfermo con el anillo.

-¿Qué va a hacer? – exclamó Asuru, alarmado.

-¿Sr. Gardner? ¿Guy? – Conner abrió los ojos como platos.

Hubo un destello esmeralda… que al instante se apagó. Una voz surgió del anillo.

-_Fuerza letal, cancelada_.

-¿Qué…? – Conner parpadeó, confundido.

-Los Guardianes pusieron una única restricción en nuestros anillos – explicó Guy – La fuerza letal no está permitida contra seres vivientes. Por eso me fue fácil exterminar a esos zombies antes. No están vivos. Pero no puedo matar a este viejo. No, hasta que muera naturalmente por la infección y se convierta en uno de ellos.

-¿Ibas a matarlo? – Superboy estaba tan impresionado que no se dio cuenta de que ya no trataba a Gardner de "usted".

-Hay que hacerlo – recalcó el Linterna Verde, con pesar – De lo contrario, acabará volviéndose uno de esos monstruos.

-¡No! ¡Nadie va a matar a mi padre! – una muchacha morena se interpuso entre el enfermo y los dos héroes, protegiéndolo.

-Lo siento, nena. Ya no hay esperanza para él…

-¡No puedo creer esto! – Kobe increpó a Guy – ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo? ¡Está sugiriéndonos matar a un anciano!

-¡Escúchame! ¡Lo que reanima a los muertos también va a afectarlo! ¡Hay que tomar medidas ahora que podemos!

-¡Esto es inaceptable!

-Guy… él tiene razón – Conner se puso firme – Nadie va a matar a nadie aquí.

-¡Esto es increíble! ¿Se dan cuenta del peligro al que están exponiendo a esta gente? – señaló a los otros refugiados – ¡La vida de todos en este lugar está amenazada! ¡Hay que acabar con él antes de que se transforme, de lo contrario…!

Súbitamente, de nuevo una voz surgió de su anillo. Está vez, era la voz de Ganthet, unos de los Guardianes del Universo:

-_Todos los miembros del Cuerpo, repórtense inmediatamente en Oa. Tenemos un 3-14 en progreso. Repito: todos los Linternas Verdes disponibles deben acudir a Oa de inmediato. 3-14 en progreso._

-¿3-14? – inquirió Conner.

-Oa bajo ataque enemigo – explicó Guy, serio – Debo ir. Tú quédate.

Superboy observó al anciano moribundo y a su hija, quien lo protegía de manera implacable.

-Pero… pero… - tartamudeó.

-Asegúrate de él antes que muera y se convierta – Gardner comenzó a marcharse – El muro esmeralda durará un rato en mi ausencia. Luego desaparecerá. Construye una barricada nueva apilando coches, camiones… lo que sea. Usa la imaginación, chico. Eres como Superman, así que…

Guy se marchó volando. Perplejo, Conner miró a los refugiados, al enfermo, a su hija y al muro verde que en el exterior mantenía a raya a los zombies, protegiendo a la gente. Tragó saliva.

-Bueno… en lindo baile te has metido, amigo – se dijo a sí mismo, murmurando – A ver cómo salimos de esta.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Crepúsculo Esmeralda **

**Planeta Oa. **

**Centro del Universo. **

Dentro de su ciudadela, los Guardianes contemplaban las explosiones y fogonazos de luz esmeralda que se producían en torno a su planeta con evidente preocupación. Si bien al principio ninguno de los enanos de piel azul, cabello blanco y vestimenta roja dijo nada, se hacía claro que el silencio no iba a durar mucho tiempo entre ellos.

-2814 está totalmente fuera de control – dijo uno de ellos, refiriéndose a Hal por el sector del universo que patrullaba – Tanto su personalidad como su anillo han sido corrompidos.

-Una sombra oscura se está deslizando en nuestra realidad, hermanos – advirtió Ganthet – El Libro de Oa nos prevenía sobre este momento particular: _la Noche Final_. Ya ha llegado.

-No digas tonterías – lo reprendió otro oano, severamente – ¿Cómo puedes darle crédito a unas viejas supersticiones sin sentido?

-No son sólo supersticiones – Ganthet defendió su punto de vista – En la profecía de la Noche Final, se habla primero de la caída de los dioses como símbolo precursor al acontecimiento. Eso sucedió: _los dioses, tanto los viejos como los nuevos, han muerto_.6 La Noche Final es una realidad.

-¡Absurdo! – el Guardián escéptico desestimo los dichos del otro con un gesto – 2814 será detenido ni bien pise Oa. Investigaremos la causa de su oscurecimiento y la corrupción de su anillo de poder, y la neutralizaremos. Punto.

La lógica de aquel oano tuvo su aceptación general en casi todos los presentes… excepto en Ganthet. No quiso contradecir a sus hermanos, pero por si las dudas consultaría en privado y a solas el Libro de Oa para estar seguro de lo que sucedía… y de los pasos a seguir.

* * *

><p>Uno a uno, todos los Linternas Verdes que enfrentaban a Hal caían derrotados. Gracias a la Anti-Vida, su poder no parecía tener límites y la carga energética de su anillo no se agotaba.<p>

El Linterna Negro acabó aterrizando en Oa, donde un último gran guerrero le esperaba: **Kilowog**. El veterano y musculoso alienígena enfrentó al Jordan no-muerto sin vacilar ni un centímetro.

-¡Esto acaba aquí! – gruñó el extraterrestre, envuelto en un aura esmeralda – ¡No quiero hacerte daño, Hal, pero si no te detienes ahora, me veré obligado a hacerlo!

-Iluso – respondió Jordan, con frialdad. Miró a su antiguo amigo e instructor con sus ojos blancos y sin pupilas. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba crepitó, cargada de poder – Ninguno de ustedes puede detenerme ahora. Sirvo a un propósito más grande. ¡Estoy enlazado con la Anti-Vida!

-¡El Hal Jordan que conocí no diría nunca semejante disparate! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Pelea contra lo que te posee y corrompe! ¡Lucha contra ello!

-Cállate – Hal alzó su puño. El anillo negro vomitó una ráfaga descomunal. Kilowog no tuvo siquiera posibilidad de defenderse… de él, sólo quedó un esqueleto carbonizado en el piso.

Ya sin oposición aparente, el Linterna Negro se dirigió directo hacia la ciudadela de los Guardianes… y a la Batería Central.

* * *

><p>A medida que Guy Gardner se iba acercando a Oa, tomaba dimensión real del desastre. Los cuerpos muertos de otros compañeros Linternas Verdes yacían flotando en el espacio, masacrados. Sus anillos de poder los abandonaban uno a uno, iniciando la búsqueda automática y programada de nuevos usuarios.<p>

"_¡Maldición!"_, pensó, viéndolos salir disparados hacia todos los rincones del universo, _"¡Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba! ¿Quién será el responsable de tamaña carnicería?" _

Muy pronto, iba a saberlo. El planeta ya estaba a un tiro de distancia. Un poco más y estaría cara a cara con el asesino… y se lo haría pagar bien caro.

* * *

><p>Ganthet leía el Libro de Oa a solas, en medio de la vasta e impresionante biblioteca de los Guardianes. El tomo que consultaba era enorme y grueso, y flotaba enfrente de él mientras el extraterrestre pasaba sus bien conservadas páginas buscando los pasajes que hablaban de "La Noche Final". No tardó en hallarlos: con el corazón sobrecogido en el pecho, los leyó:<p>

"_Es la Noche Final… El Final de Todo, la Hora Más Oscura. Los dioses han de morir primero. Luego, la luz esmeralda se volverá sombra y la oscuridad se extenderá… y todo culminará con el nacimiento del Destructor de mundos, la Vida-que-no-es-Vida, lo Opuesto". _

Ganthet guardó silencio, apesadumbrado. Según aquellos pasajes, no parecía haber salvación. Pero entonces reparó en algo curioso: al volver la página, descubrió que la profecía continuaba y que las cosas parecían mejorar bastante:

"_Pero al final, la Luz prevalecerá y desgarrará las Tinieblas… el Destructor será destruido cuando el Portador del Anillo Definitivo lo enfrente y la Muerte decida su bando. Después de la noche, sale el Sol. Después de la sombra, llega el día… el Día Más Brillante". _

El oano pensó detenidamente en la revelación. _"El portador del anillo definitivo"_. Eran las palabras que más significado tenían para él. Seguidas de las que clamaban la llegada del _"Día Más Brillante"_.

De repente, el veterano Guardián supo qué hacer.

Por suerte, fue a tiempo: Hal Jordan –dominado por la Anti-Vida– acababa de entrar en la ciudadela.

* * *

><p>La Batería Central se hallaba enfrente suyo. Se trataba de una inmensa estructura con forma de linterna antigua, toda de color esmeralda. En su interior bullía la fuerza cósmica que le daba su poder a todo el Cuerpo: <strong>la energía verde de la vida<strong>.

-2814 – dijo la voz de uno de los Guardianes. El aludido se volvió. El alienígena de piel azul no estaba solo: todos sus hermanos (excepto Ganthet) le acompañaban – Serás castigado por las atrocidades que has cometido.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene poder sobre mí – declaró el zombie, con frialdad – No pueden detenerme.

-¡Quizás ellos no, pero YO SÍ! – Guy Gardner apareció volando como un rayo y le propinó un puñetazo.

Hal cayó para atrás. Gardner no le dio tiempo a nada. Convocó toda la energía que su anillo podía almacenar y se la descargó en una ráfaga devastadora. Hubo una explosión, humo alzándose y un manto de silencio invadiendo la escena, hasta que…

-¡No puede ser! – Guy abrió los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. El Jordan no-muerto seguía allí, de pie – ¿Cómo diablos…?

Nunca pudo acabar la frase. Una lanza oscura creada por el anillo negro se incrustó en su pecho, atravesándolo de un extremo a otro, empalándolo.

-_Niveles de Poder: 00,0 %_ - dijo la voz del anillo de Gardner. No había tenido ni energía para protegerlo de este brutal ataque. Sosteniendo la lanza, Hal se encargó de levantar con ella en el aire a su rival y mientras Guy escupía sangre y se retorcía de dolor y de ira, el Linterna Negro lo incineró sin más, quemándolo con el poder de la Anti-Vida.

Al igual que Kilowog, de Gardner solo quedaron unos huesos carbonizados en el suelo. Y al igual que pasó con el veterano entrenador alienígena, su anillo de poder salió disparado al espacio luego de certificar la muerte de su portador. Iría a buscar a un digno sucesor…

Congelados del terror (emoción que creían desterrada hace eones) los Guardianes sólo se dedicaron a mirar cómo Hal se paraba frente a la Batería Central y ésta lo absorbía en su interior. Hubo varios destellos, un rumor como de truenos y una onda terrible de energía oscura salió expelida hacia el exterior.

Los Guardianes nunca supieron qué los golpeó. Sus cuerpos, secos y consumidos, yacían desparramados alrededor de la nueva Batería Central, una Batería negra como la noche y que refulgía con la sombra de la Anti-Vida en su corazón.

Tan solo Ganthet salvo su vida y se debió a no estar presente en el hecho. El oano caminaba con pesar por entre los cuerpos sin vida de sus hermanos, evaluando el desastre.

-Los extrañaré, hermanos míos – murmuró – aunque nunca estuvimos de acuerdo – miró a la Batería Negra – No hay tiempo para guardar luto – levantó el puño cerrado de la mano derecha. La abrió. Un resplandor esmeralda brilló con fuerza un momento antes de convertirse en una forma física: un anillo de poder.

No era un anillo cualquiera.

_Era el anillo definitivo_.

-Como el último Guardián, juro que sus muertes no serán en vano – Ganthet volvió a cerrar la mano, protegiéndolo – ¡Buscaré al profetizado! Buscaré al portador que traerá "El Día Más Brillante".

Su cuerpo se convirtió en energía pura. Gracia a ello, a la velocidad de la luz abandonó Oa en dirección a la Tierra.

Cuando Ganthet se marchó, un silencio de muerte invadió al planeta. Duró muy poco: la influencia de la Anti-Vida a través de la Batería Negra de poder se hizo sentir y los cuerpos de los Guardianes muertos fueron reanimados. Convertidos en horribles zombies, se alzaron y alabaron a la Anti-Vida por concederles una nueva, oscura y retorcida existencia. Un blasfemo propósito: EL NACIMIENTO DE LOS BLACK LANTERNS CORPS.

La Noche Final acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**la Muerte viene de visita **

**Metrópolis.**

**Interior de una iglesia. **

-_"…Y siguieron gritos y fuego, mezclados con sangre"_ – leía de la Biblia el Reverendo Norman McKay, parado ante el atrio y frente a su congregación de feligreses – _"Y la tercera parte de los arboles quedó calcinada… y toda hierba verde se quemó. Y Él abrió el Abismo sin fondo…" _

Su oratoria era impecable. Sin embargo sus palabras estaban teniendo el efecto contrario al deseado por quienes le oían. Los feligreses miraban a su pastor con el rostro pálido y atemorizado. Todos –juntos o por separado– habían visto las últimas noticias por la tele u oído la radio. A aquellas alturas, ya nadie era indiferente al caos africano y a la posibilidad de que la extraña enfermedad (de la que ya se rumoreaba que hacía mucho más que matar a los infectados) cruzara el océano. Sumado al miedo por esto, la congregación –que había acudido para oír palabras de ánimo y de esperanza– hallaba que su líder espiritual les leía pasajes del Apocalipsis de San Juan, aumentando sus angustias.

-_"Temed a Dios y alabad Su gloria, pues la Hora del Juicio se acerca. Él…."_ – McKay alzó la vista de las Sagradas Escrituras, vio los ojos de sus feligreses… y entendió. Mudo de la vergüenza, se sacó los lentes y se masajeó los ojos. Pidió disculpas y pasó a otra lectura más recomendable para el momento (y menos tremendista): Los Evangelios. Concretamente, las Bienaventuranzas.

Al acabar la reunión, todo el mundo salió en silencio de la iglesia, esquivando la mirada del sacerdote. Dolido y sabiendo que les había fallado a sus ovejas, Norman cerró las puertas tras el último feligrés que se fue y volvió junto al altar para rezar ante el Cristo en la cruz y pedir perdón por su desconsideración… y esperanza y fe para su alma atribulada.

-Son tiempos difíciles para todos, Padre. No se crea que yo la tengo fácil por estos días – dijo una voz, sobresaltándolo. Toda la congregación se había marchado ya. ¿Acaso quedó algún rezagado y no se dio cuenta?

Norman miró hacia los bancos. Allí, frente al altar una mujer estaba sentada. No la conocía. Era la primera vez que la veía en su vida, estaba seguro. Además, con aquellas ropas y su apariencia, aquella chica de mirada melancólica hubiera quedado mejor en un concierto de rock que en el interior de una iglesia cristiana.

McKay la estudió con atención. Su piel era pálida, casi blanca. Vestía de negro, como una chica gótica, y llevaba una curiosa cruz colgada sobre su pecho. El Reverendo se encontró mirando este objeto detenidamente. Le sonaba de algo aquél símbolo, pero no podía recordar de dónde ni de qué.

-Es egipcio – la chica tomó por sorpresa al sacerdote otra vez, adivinando sus pensamientos. Se llevó una mano a la cruz – Es un "Anj".

-Un… ¿Qué?

-Un jeroglífico. Significa _"vida"_. Es curioso que sea yo quien lleve puesto esto, dado mi trabajo. Bueno… me imagino que cuando Él me lo otorgó, lo hizo a propósito. ¿Quién sabe? Dicen que Sus caminos son misteriosos… o por lo menos lo eran, antes de marcharse y dejarnos. Sí puedo decir algo de Él, sin temor a equivocarme: _era un gran tipo_. Lo echo de menos, la verdad. Jamás creí que esto iba a ser así – la chica suspiró, triste – Creo que es como con todo. Siempre valoramos las cosas cuando ya no las tenemos. Les pasa a ustedes… ¿Cómo iba a ser yo la excepción?

Norman McKay parpadeó. La muchacha sonrió, con dulzura.

-Perdóname, hija mía… no te conozco. ¿Eres nueva en el vecindario? ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Como dijo una vez cierta dirigente política muy impopular a la prensa cuando le hacían una pregunta tras otra: _"No me atosiguéis"_ – la sonrisa no se fue de su rostro en ningún momento. Se volvió una sonrisa triste, eso si – No, no soy "nueva" por aquí. De hecho, llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes. Estoy casi desde el Principio. Respecto a si usted puede ayudarme… pues espero que sí. Francamente, no tengo muchos a los que acudir hoy en día. Él y yo solíamos hablar a menudo, pero como ya le dije, se ha ido. Ahora, sobre quién soy, pues podría darle infinidad de nombres y no le mentiría: todos y cada uno de ellos fueron míos durante ciertos periodos de tiempo, tanto en la Tierra como en otras partes. Me temo que no serviría de nada y usted acabaría mareado, Padre. Y no queremos eso. Así que…

La chica se puso de pie. Le estrechó la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Norman McKay – dijo – Soy la Muerte.7

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>1 CDC: Centro de Control de Enfermedades. Su sede principal está en la ciudad de Atlanta (USA). OMS: Organización Mundial de la Salud.<p>

2 Remito al lector que todavía no lo sabe a leer mi anterior relato _"Universo DC: La Caída de los Dioses"_. Allí mismo, en el Epilogo, se explica qué es lo que ha caído en el corazón de África, portando consigo la energía oscura de la Anti-Vida.

3 Para conocer más en profundidad la historia de Conner Kent, su odisea personal a través del tiempo y del Multiverso, y su relación con Superboy Prime, recomiendo al lector leer la Saga de Superboy, los Fanfics de mi autoría sobre el Chico de Acero. _"Tierra-54"_ es el nombre con el que he bautizado al universo de ficción donde transcurren casi todas mis historias basadas en caracteres y personajes de DC.

4 Lyssa Drak es un personaje que debuto en _Green Lantern Vol.4 #18_ (USA). Proviene del sector espacial denominado 3500, del planeta Talok VII y poco y nada más se sabe sobre su pasado. En los comics, Lyssa estaba asociada con Siniestro y sus _"Siniestro Corps"_.

5 Para más detalles al respecto, véase mi Fanfic _"Universo DC: La Caída de los Dioses"_.

6 Ver _"Universo DC: La Caída de los Dioses"_.

7 Muerte es un personaje ficticio surgido de las páginas de _The Sandman_ (publicada por Vértigo Comics entre 1988 y 1995). Fue creada por el guionista Neil Gaiman junto con los artistas Mike Dringenberg y Malcom Jones III. También, fue la protagonista de los especiales _"Muerte: el alto costo de la vida"_ y _"Muerte: Lo mejor de tu vida"_, ambos escritos por Gaiman. Es miembro de la familia de los Eternos y representa la muerte y el paso al Más Allá.


End file.
